


Way By Moonlight

by Flakeblood



Series: Living Strong and Well [5]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, And it was all a dream, Biting, Dream Sequence, Dream Sex, Frottage, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-con is because of the succubus, Partial Mind Control, Succubi & Incubi, Unintended Sexual Denial, just gonna be upfront about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flakeblood/pseuds/Flakeblood
Summary: Trevor finds himself in his old house, but that shouldn't be possible. He finds Adrian there too, but something's not right.Why does the dhampir keep acting so provocative? And why doesn't Trevor resist?
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont, Trevor Belmont/Original Male Character(s), sort of - Relationship
Series: Living Strong and Well [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1180142
Comments: 22
Kudos: 148





	Way By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> **Extra warnings and summary in the end notes!  
> Please let me know if you think I need to add anything else to them. Be safe.
> 
> Though this is part of my series, it can be read completely on its own. Just know Trevor is living in Dracula's castle, with Adrian, Lisa, and Drac himself.
> 
> If you are keeping up with the series, this will be referenced, but only a bit, so it's not a necessity, especially if anything here squicks you. It takes place between Chapters 15 & 16 of No Matter the Roads.

Trevor stood in his home. Moonlight shone through the windows, illuminating rich carpets and fine wooden furniture. As he walked down the hall, Trevor pondered what was wrong. He reached a finely carved door and, looking down at the brass handle, finally realized what itched at his mind. The door handle was lower than it should have been. Or rather, he was taller than the last time he saw it.

His house... hadn't it...?

The thought blew away as the door opened at his touch, swinging with no sound to reveal a bedroom. The room was much like the hallway, decorated but with each individual piece sturdy in design.

A fine four poster bed with silken red sheets, coverlet, and sheer curtains sat in the middle of the room, cool light falling from the windows, and atop it lay Adrian.

Trevor stared for some time. Adrian wore nothing but ridiculously tight black pants, accentuating his sharp hips and long legs while contrasting with the delicate lace-pink of his skin. His golden hair spooled around him, and Trevor found himself wanting to run his hands through it.

When Adrian sat up and opened his eyes, Trevor's breath caught.

"Trevor," Adrian purred. Unearthly yellow eyes stared right through Trevor--he shivered as that gaze wandered up and down his body. "Yes, come in. Come here, Trevor."

"Why are you in my room?" he asked. As soon as he did, he realized it _was_ his room, or supposed to be. It bore some resemblance to what he'd had in the Belmont manor as a child, before- before...

"Come," Adrian called, beckoning him with an outstretched arm. "Join me here."

Trevor stumbled to the bed in a daze, looking down at the dhampir perched there. His overbright eyes burned into Trevor, set his heart thumping and his blood ringing in his ears. He couldn't tell if his instincts were screaming for him to go to the man or flee.

"Adrian, what's-? Why are you-?" Adrian shushed him, reaching up to cup his face.

"You wanted this, didn't you?" he asked, voice soft and sinuous.

"W-what?" Trevor stared as Adrian leaned back down onto the soft coverlet, flexing in obscene ways as he settled in.

"You want me."

Adrian pushed his arms up above his head, through his soft locks, and stretched his torso out. Trevor's eyes trailed, almost unwillingly, down sculpted muscles to toned, lithe legs. He gasped as they spread before him and one clawed hand came down to rub along the inside of a thigh.

Trevor stammered several sounds before he said, "This isn't right. Adrian, Adrian this-" He shook his head, but he couldn't tear his eyes off the sight before him.

"What isn't right?" Adrian pulled himself up, the fluid way he did so hypnotizing. "I am here because you want me. So come. What holds you back?"

One hand grabbed Trevor's wrist and pulled, and soon he found himself straddling the dhampir. "Well I..." He couldn't think over the feeling of cool hands pushing under his tunic. "Y-you're Adrian. Țepeș."

"Hmm. The association with royalty of the night bothers you?"

Trevor thought, or tried to. As Adrian divested him of his tunic and ran hands down his ribs, he considered Adrian's status. He certainly acted like a posh bastard but... Trevor found he actually didn't mind. Adrian was kind; He never made Trevor feel like less.

With a blush staining his cheeks, he admitted, "No. It doesn't."

Adrian smiled, a sly thing, as he slowly pulled his own pants down. "Perhaps sleeping with another man would bother you?"

"I-!" His eyes were drawn down, where Adrian's cock was showing obvious interest. Trevor swallowed. "No. That wouldn't either."

It would be awfully hypocritical of him to denounce two men loving each other. Not only was he excommunicated from the church, but he had been wandering around Wallachia for a while; He knew it was more common than the church would have people believe. Hell, he'd participated in some steamy nights himself. _Besides,_ he thought, _How often have I been drawn to him?_

Adrian drew one of Trevor's hands to his exposed cock, sighing as Trevor gripped it, pumping before thumbing the tip. Trevor licked his lips as Adrian mewled at his touches. His mind felt fuzzy.

"But what about the final thing that might be holding you back?" Adrian questioned.

Trevor was panting as his trousers were lowered and Adrian gripped his ass. He had to move both arms to the bed to hold himself up as Adrian pulled their groins together, grinding up. Trevor gasped out his question. "What do you mean?"

Adrian put his mouth next to Trevor's ear, licking around it before he said, "Would laying with a vampire bother you, last son of the house of Belmont?"

"Wha- Adrian?" Lips brushed across his neck and settled over his pulse point.

"Would it?"

Trevor closed his eyes. He thought of all his interactions with Adrian. How calm he was while helping Trevor recover, and how he teased him at every opportunity, but never truly got angry when teasing got turned back on him. How particular Adrian was about hygiene and cleanliness. How skilled he was with a blade. How tenderly he reached out to Trevor, every day.

"No. No it wouldn't bother me at all."

Trevor looked into Adrian's eyes and saw them soften. "Ah, he is lucky to have you. I hope he won't mind sharing a bit..."

Trevor furrowed his brow. "What does that mean?"

The only answer he got was a saucy smirk and a strong stroke of his dick. Trevor moaned. His thoughts scattered as skillful hands teased him, one on his cock and the other wandering over his chest, paying particular attention to his nipples.

"Adrian," Trevor said, breathy, but he couldn't get out any more.

His appreciative sounds were sealed in his mouth with a fiery kiss, a surprisingly hot tongue dipping into his mouth and claiming control. Trevor's hips bucked into the hand still pumping him, and he groaned into the kiss.

Adrian pulled his lips away to trail along Trevor's collar bone. "You want it so bad?"

Panting, Trevor continued to thrust into the hand which held him, lowering one of the arms holding him up to thread it through silky golden hair. Pressing his nose to Adrian's head, he breathed in, expecting the scent of one of Adrian's favored soaps. Instead he got the thick, heady smell of roses and sex.

That, that wasn't right. Trevor struggled with his thoughts as he felt sharp teeth tease at his pulse point. Adrian sometimes smelled like flowers, but never something so cloying, and never like he had gone several rounds in a whorehouse.

He did not have time to question the oddity as he felt fangs pierce into his skin. The pain had him crying out, though he could not move his body away.

"Stop!" he said, breathing harsh, "Adrian, stop!"

Adrian only hummed into his skin as he suckled at the wound. Trevor himself was stuck against the cool, lean body, unable to still his hips from thrusting. He panted, heart pounding as fear and pleasure combined into a potent mixture fueling his adrenaline.

"I can see the appeal," Adrian murmured, licking at the blood dripping down Trevor's chest. "Your fear is so cute."

Once more Trevor cried out, gripping at Adrian's hair. "Stop! Please." One breath wavering, he whispered, "Don't do this."

"Oh, Trevor," Adrian cooed.

When a clawed hand tugged through Trevor's hair, he felt the oddest sensation. It felt as though he had another body, and in that one, also, a hand pulled through his hair. He wavered and whined in confusion. Adrian giggled, or no, wait.

Trevor focused on the secondary sensations. He felt his body, but it was laying down? A weight pressed on top of him and that's where he heard the giggles. What was going on?

"If you're so ready for the climax, we can do that now," Adrian said. "Far be it from me to deny you such pleasure when you ask and plead so sweetly."

"Wait," Trevor said, eyes widening.

Adrian raised his legs to hook around Trevor, who shuddered at the muscle encasing him. The hand on his cock led it forward until it pressed up against Adrian's entrance.

"I'm ready," he purred.

"No! Wait!" Trevor managed to push his torso back up and looked down into Adrian's eyes. A thought flashed across Trevor's mind and he blurted it out. "You're not Adrian."

As soon as he said it, he knew the truth. The smell, the uncharacteristic licentious behavior, the way whoever-they-were spoke, it was all wrong. The Adrian imposter giggled, and Trevor heard it twice.

"You are a hunter through and through, aren't you?" Adrian sighed, seeming content as he slowly pushed against the cock in his hand.

Trevor gasped as the head of his cock head dipped in and out of the false Adrian, an answer flickering through him like lightning. "Y-You're a succubus."

"Oh? That's right." His grip on Trevor tightened. "Come now, won't you pleasure me? It's so rare we get visitors to the castle, especially hunters. Even more so hunters with your tastes."

"W-what?" Trevor gasped for air, the heady smell from the succubus filling his lungs.

The succubus greedily lapped at the blood staining Trevor and planted a few kisses along his shoulder. "It's been too long, and I've never been the young master before." 

He pushed against the cock in his hand and slipped Trevor inside himself, causing both of them to moan. Tight muscles clenched around Trevor, imprisoning him further. His hips began their rhythm, back and forth inside the clenching walls. Firm legs encircled his waist, and the succubus pulled at his shoulders until they were face to face again. The weight suffocated his thoughts until the only thing in his mind was the feeling of pressure surrounding him, tugging at him.

"There, isn't that-?" The succubus suddenly gasped, eyes wide with fright as he yelled out, "Wait! Master-!"

Trevor's eyes flew open with a gasp, heart racing. 

A weight had just been removed from him, so he quickly sat up, looking around the room. Darkness clung to the corners--still nighttime then--so he couldn't see very well. The slight amount of moonlight peeking through the curtains let him see the form of the succubus before him: still slender, but with noticeable, if subtle, curves and large bat wings twitching and jerking.

He figured out why a moment later. Though he hid well, Trevor's eyes adjusted enough to let him recognize Dracula's imposing form holding the succubus by the neck.

Red eyes, glowing slightly in the shadows, turned to him; Trevor backed up until he hit the headboard of his bed.

"I apologize," said Dracula, voice deep with a growl. "Go back to sleep Trevor. This will not happen again." He must have punctuated his statement by squeezing the succubus, as he writhed and made choked noises.

With that, Dracula swept from the room, the succubus whining and pleading with his master to have pity. The door closed on its own, a soft click letting Trevor know it had latched.

For a few moments, he sat, shocked still. A succubus had come into his room, into his dreams, and seduced him. Wait. Trevor looked himself over, relieved to discover everything that had happened had only been within the dream. He was still in the clothes he'd gone to sleep in. Though he was sporting a particularly spectacular erection.

Trevor groaned in annoyance, palming over his face. He'd probably have to take care of it. Probably. He contemplated whether Dracula was far enough away not to hear the sounds he might make, then froze again when a similar thought hit him.

Dracula had been in the room with him while he had the erection. The room was incredibly dark, but God, that didn't matter to vampires. Trevor placed his head in both hands. Fucking shit.

 _Forget it,_ he thought, all energy suddenly draining from his body, _I'm too tired for this shit._

He flopped onto the covers, ignored his excited cock, and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Extra Warnings/Summary:** Trevor has a dream in which a succubus poses as Adrian, purposefully seducing him, and initiating sex without full, informed consent.  
> The succubus also bites Trevor to drain some energy, and keeps them both going with partial mind/body control even after Trevor asks him to stop.  
> Dracula eventually finds and takes the succubus away, freeing Trevor from the dream.
> 
> 0-o-0
> 
> I've been nervous about this one for some time. ^^; And you can probably see why. While I'm no stranger to writing CV smut, and non-con, it has not been a part of _this_ series. Also, even though I wrote this little bit a couple years ago, and had planned where it went in the plot, season 3 of the show came along and... had two similar non-con scenes, and many people didn't enjoy those betrayals, myself included.  
> So I wasn't sure how to feel about this piece anymore.
> 
> Still, I didn't want to toss it, since I did put my efforts into it and reference it in a later chapter, so I decided to at least put it up as a separate one-shot, in case anyone needed/wanted to skip it.
> 
> All that said and done, for those who read through it, what did you think? (๑•́ω•̀) Honestly, almost anything involving succubi or inccubi would include at least dubious consent, because their powers revolve around dreams/sleeping victims and magically forcing arousal. So the succubus here is not trying to be cruel, it's just the way they all feed and live, and they don't really think about consent.  
> It was probably a pain for Dracula to start going over the new rules with them when Lisa started to stay in the castle. （。-＿-。)ゞ And now he's gotta do the same for Trevor. Whoops, probably should have remembered that earlier Drac.
> 
> Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed this little one-shot here. Think of it as a preview for future, legit Adrian/Trevor smut. ;3c


End file.
